5 Places
by LifeOnMars97
Summary: 4 places Danny catches Steve and Kono getting busy and one place were it's Steve that catches Danny. Established Steve/Kono and some Danny/Gabby.


**Hey I just had this idea and I decided to write before I forgot about it. I promise to update my two other fics very soon! Basically 4 places Danny catches Steve and Kono getting busy and one place were it's Steve that catches Danny. Established Steve/Kono and some Danny/Gabby.**

**Enjoy and reviews are appreciated!**

**...**

**1)In the garage.**

Kono got off the phone and Steve grabbed it from her and threw it to the other side that was not currently occupied. Kono, who was currently sitting on Steve's lap with her legs on either side of his in the back seat of his father's car, pushed Steve back by his shoulders slightly before saying, "That was Danny."

"I don't care." Steve said in between placing kisses to her neck.

"He sounded quite lonely and I feel bad for telling him I was busy." Kono said trying to get Steve to listen to her.

Steve sighed then stopped his ministrations before looking up at Kono and saying, "Seriously? The guy has his own girlfriend, why didn't he call Gabby?"

"I think they're meeting later on tonight. I'm being serious Steve." Kono replied.

"So am I." He replied.

Kono opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by Steve who kissed her heatedly and when his hands moved to remove her top, she suddenly didn't give a fuck.

Steve got her top off then started working on the buttons of her shorts. He smiled slyly at Kono before saying, "You know, this is one of the only places we haven't done it."

And Kono would've replied if her mind wasn't focused on undoing the buttons of Steve's jeans. She pulled his length out and Steve's hands automatically go to her hips to guide her onto him.

"Why are you talking, you're just ruini-" And Kono stops talking when Steve tugs her down roughly and slams into her.

"God, Steve!" Kono moans before going quite because Steve has control issues and has a thing about talking during sex.

…

Danny decides to go to Steve's house because he figures his friend won't be busy as Kono is with her friends.

When he arrives at Steve's house Danny calls for him, but there is no response so he decides that he might be in the garage working on his dad's car.

As he walks towards the garage he hears weird sounds ad his steps slow for a moment but he decided to keep going anyway.

When he takes one step into the garage, he hears the sound of low moans and breathy sounds. What the hell? He looks towards the Mercury Marquis and that's when he sees it.

Danny's go eyes wide at seeing the back of Steve's head and Kono's head resting on his shoulder as she moves up and down on him. The low moans coming out of Kono and the grunts from Steve just add to his horror. Danny quickly steps back out of the garage before shouting, "Stop, please!"

He hears them go quite before hearing a rustling sound and he assumes they are getting dressed. It is Steve that steps out, Danny figures that Kono is hiding in embarrassment and doesn't want to face him.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" Steve says sounding annoyed.

"I'm scarred for life and you don't even give me an apology or fuck, a greeting?" Danny practically shouts at him.

"Look I'm sorry you saw that but seriously, what are you doing here?" Steve actually sounds apologetic.

"I had nothing to do so I decided to come hang out with you, didn't realise I was interrupting." Danny said with a hint of sarcasm.

"You couldn't call beforehand or knock before coming into my house?" Steve said ignoring his attempt at sarcasm.

"Kono told me she was meeting with her friends; I thought you'd be alone." Danny replied.

Steve clears his throat before saying, "Sorry man, do you want to stay I can grill some steaks or-"

Danny interrupts him, "Oh no, my friend! I do not want to be with the two of you after seeing that. You have scarred me for life and I'm going home to drink to wipe those images from my memory!"

"Don't get too drunk, you have a date with Gabby later." Steve says in a teasing tone as Danny turns to walk away.

"Fuck you." Danny bids goodbye.

…

**2)In HIS house**

Steve decides to be a good friend and says yes to babysitting Grace for Danny whilst he goes out with Gabby. Due to his "way with children", Steve decides to get Kono to babysit with him.

They've been at Danny's house for two hours and they're sitting on the couch watching a film with Grace. The credits roll at the end and Steve looks down to see that Grace has fallen asleep with her head on his lap.

"I'm gonna take Grace to her bed." Steve says as he gets up with the little girl in his arms.

Steve comes back and settles right next to Kono then leans close to her before teasingly biting her ear lobe. He then whispers, "So, what do we do now."

Kono picks up on his suggestive tone. "Steve, Grace is asleep like 2 rooms away." She says but she doesn't even sound convincing in her own ears.

"She's a heavy sleeper and we can be quiet." Steve replies, close to pleading.

"You're like a teenager." Kono says and sighs as she gives in to his charms.

Kono turns to face him and kissed him passionately and Steve pushes her back to the couch as he kisses her. Kono goes to undo his buttons but he moves her hands away. "Let me do all he work, just lay still." Steve pretty much growls.

He unbuttons her jeans and pulls them off her before practically ripping her panties off. He moves his mouth from hers and kissed her jaw, neck and clavicle before suddenly moving down to her legs and kissing her legs. He starts to kiss her inner thighs and moves higher and higher up until he presses his face against her and licks and sucks until she's wrapped tight around him.

His tongue it unrelenting and Kono arches up and her moans start to get louder. Steve stops for a moment to shush her before continuing his work.

Kono's head is hanging over the arm of Danny's couch and because of her pleasure induced state she doesn't notice that the door opens quietly. Apparently neither does super SEAL Steve as he's completely distracted but then they both hear Danny stepping into his living room.

Steve quickly stops and grabs a nearby blanket to cover Kono up then sits up. But it's too late.

Danny sees Kono's jeans and panties on the floor then turns his eyes to look at Steve and Kono with disgust. He goes silent for a moment contemplating what to say next.

"Get the fuck out of my house now." He says in a low, angry voice. He says it quietly though as he does not want to wake Gracie up.

Steve grabs Kono's things and gets up and she follows after him with the blanket wrapped around her waist.

"I'm just gonna take this with me…" Kono says awkwardly gesturing to the blanket.

"Leave." Danny says clearly having lost his temper.

When they walk out Danny sighs heavily and decides to go check on his daughter wondering how it is that he gets himself into these situations.

…

**3)In the locker room**

It was the end of the day filled with chasing many suspects in 110° weather so Steve decided having a shower was needed.

After having showered Steve went to a locker filled with his spare clothes to change when he heard the locker room door open. He turned to see Kono walk in and he couldn't help but feel arrogant as she ogled his bare torso.

"You do realise that this is the men's locker room, right?" Steve asked teasing her.

"I know, but it's like midnight and it's just as two left in the whole building." Kono said. She started to walk towards him whilst removing her tank top.

She came and stood right in front of Steve before unbuttoning her jeans and pushing them off and stepping out of them. Now clad in only her underwear she came even closer so she was pressed very close to his body. They looked into each other's eyes as Kono's hands moved to remove the waist currently wrapped around his waist and Steve unclasped her bra to remove it. Kono lifts her legs to help him remove her underwear, and perhaps this isn't the place to be getting intimate.

They look into each other's eyes again and then they both move towards each other and when they meet halfway in a passionate, slow, exploratory kiss. Steve grabs Kono's waist and lifts her and she instinctively wraps her legs around his waist. He turns her so she is pressed between his body and the row of lockers.

He pushes into her and goes at a slow steady pace whilst he kissed her with everything he's got.

…

Danny has just left HQ and is driving in his car when he realises that he left his phone in his other pants he changed out of. Danny decides to go back and get his phone and his pants from the locker room.

When he gets in his mind doesn't register that the lights are on which means someone must still be there as he is too tired to focus. He heads in the direction of the locker room and just goes in quickly.

When he walks in he is met by a nude Steve and Kono having sex against the lockers and he can't help but think "why me?"

There is nothing close by for neither Steve nor Kono to cover themselves up with so they stay in their position and Danny quickly turns around to leave.

Before stepping out he says, "Steven, please can you bring me my pants and phone from my locker tomorrow." Then he leaves and mumbles something about how inappropriate having a sexcapade in a place you work is.

…

**4)In the hospital**

Steve had decided to be some sort of invincible super hero and go in to a warehouse full of armed men alone. Funny, it always seemed to be a warehouse.

But due to his antics he had ended up getting hurt, not too seriously though but he still had to stay overnight before the doctor's could discharge him and allow him to go home. When Kono had insisted on staying overnight with Steve though, he made no complaints.

Steve had been asleep for a few hours and he woke up to see Kono sitting at a chair next to his bed staring at him.

"You're too far." Steve said his voice a little hoarse.

Kono got up to get him a cup of water then walked back to his bed to hand it to him before saying, "Please try not to do shit like that again."

Steve was slightly confused, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Doing stuff that nearly gets you killed." Kono replied and her voice was thick with emotion which made Steve feel like shit for making her feel this way.

"Hey come here." He said as he scooted over as much as he could in his bed and opened his arms out to her. He waited for Kono to get comfy before speaking, "I did what I thought was necessary to catch the bad guy and I just happened to get hurt in the process. I'm sorry I scared you." He said before lifting her chin and placing a gentle kiss to her lips.

What had started out as a quick, innocent and reassuring kiss quickly escalated and Steve's hands started to roam but before he could go any further Kono stopped him, "Down boy, you need to sleep and so do I really: it's 3am."

Steve groaned in fake annoyance but he was actually quite sleepy and too tired to execute everything he wanted to at that very moment. "Fine, but in the morning you have to give me something as incentive for sleeping." Steve whispered into her ear seductively.

"Go to sleep SEAL." Kono replied as she got comfier and started to fall asleep. As she fell asleep she heard Steve whisper something that sounded like I love you.

…

Steve got up around 7am and decided to wake Kono up as well. He started kissing her neck and moving down to parts of her shoulders that were exposed. Kono stirred a bit but didn't wake up so he decided to try a new method.

Steve moved his hand around her waist to stroke the skin underneath her top and felt Kono finally wake up as her breathing changed.

"Good morning." She said as she turned around to face him and give him a kiss on the lips.

"Good morning." Steve said against her lips and Kono could feel him smiling against them but before she could make anything of it, he got Kono on her back and was over her in a heartbeat.

"Steve, we can't do this here." Kono said, sulking.

"I told the nurses to not come and check on me until 8:30am so we have over an hour." He said with confidence.

Kono tried to protest but his mouth cut her off and he was already unbuttoning her jeans, how he moved so fast she'd never know.

He enters her and Kono hold him closely, digging her finger nails into the skin of his back. She feels breathless and he sets the right pace and angles his hips just the right way. Kono tries not to moan loudly because someone could hear but it feels so good that she could scream, instead she settles for breathy sounds and low moans and whenever her moans get too loud Steve blocks them by kissing her over and over.

Steve prepares to let go and release within her when he hears the door being opened. He quickly lifts himself up and lies beside Kono to see who it is that's coming in.

Just their luck; it turns out to be Danny. When he walks in he quickly realises exactly what they've been doing, if Kono's jeans and underwear and Steve's boxers are anything to go by.

"This is a hospital. There are many other people around, it's a public place." Danny starts ranting in an annoyed voice. "Seriously what is wrong with you animals? You're lucky it was me and not a doctor or a nurse or even Chin! Seriously this is the 4th time I've walked in on you two!"

Steve and Kono stare at each other unsure of what to do/say.

"Steve, you're going to pay." Danny says pointing a finger at him. "I'm going to get some coffee, when I come back you better both be dressed and Kono, you better not still be in that bed."

With that Danny left already formulating a plan to get revenge on Steve.

…

**5)****In Steve's office**

Danny called Gabby to ask her if she could come to meet him at HQ as he was running a bit late. This was the perfect time to formulate his plan with Chin gone to be with Malia and just Steve and Kono remaining.

When she arrived he finished off his paperwork then decided to give her a little tour of the place he worked in like she had done with him. He showed her all the cool equipment around then decided to show her one of the other offices, and coincidentally he chose Steve's office to show her.

Steve was currently in Kono's office and they were helping each other finish off their paperwork so they could leave quicker, which meant there was no one currently in his office.

Danny opened the door for Gabby then said, "After you."

Gabby turned and looked around at all of Steve's pictures and achievements all around his office in admiration. She noticed Danny staring at her with a very hungry look in his eyes and she blushes.

Danny turns to close the blinds to Steve's office then turns back around and walks to Gabby determinedly before giving her a heated kiss. Gabby's arms automatically go around his neck and she is looses herself in the kiss when she suddenly breaks it off, remembering where they are.

"Danny, this is not a good idea." She says attempting to stop her advances. She fails.

Danny pushes her back until she hits Steve's desk and sits on it with her legs spread so he can step in between them. They make out for a few minutes with Danny's hands groping every inch of her and he has to remind himself to not get carried away as it is not part of the plan.

When Steve and Kono are done with the paperwork he goes to get his stuff from his office so they can head out. He goes straight for his office and it doesn't register that the blinds are closed; he just walks straight in to find Danny and Gabby having a teenage make out session on his desk.

Steve clears his throat and Danny quickly breaks the kiss and turns around, not looking ashamed at all. Gabby however looks mortified and she quickly gets off Steve's desk and goes to walk out before saying, "I'll wait n your office Danny."

When Gabby has left, Steve turns to Danny and gives him a look to show that he's not pleased. "Why were you making out with your girlfriend on my desk?" Steve says with annoyance and slight disgust.

"Why did you do sexual things with your girlfriend on my couch?" Danny shoots back.

Steve goes silent and genuinely has no reply to that.

"Now you know how I feel." Danny says cheekily before turning to leave, leaving a dumbstruck Steve.

Karma is a bitch.

**The End!**


End file.
